Her Prince Charming
by Winter Sapphire
Summary: He may not have been a royalty. Perhaps he wasn’t a prince that lived in a palace twice the size of the apartment building they were in. But he was her prince charming, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. Giselle x Robert


**A/N:** Okay, I couldn't help myself. I had to write an Enchanted fic. Can you blame me, though? The movie's so adorable and it's all I can do not to watch it right now.

Anyway, I felt like there wasn't enough love for this fandom yet so I wanted to write a little something. It took me forever to figure out how to start this gorram thing, but I think I got it. Let me know how I did with it? Enjoy!

* * *

**Her Prince Charming  
An Enchanted Fanfiction**

* * *

Giselle hummed softly to herself, glancing every so often at the strange little music box - Robert and Morgan had called it a "radio" - that played some of the oddest music she had ever heard. She smiled lightly to herself as she folded the laundry into neat piles on the sofa before moving to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and for a split second she wondered how life would have been different if she had ended up marrying Edward instead.

Giselle could have sworn her heart skipped a beat at the thought. She _had_ almost married Edward. In fact, if the old hag - or, really, Narissa - hadn't have pushed her down the well, she would be married to him right now, oblivious to the fact that her true love lived in another world entirely.

Giselle's forehead furrowed slightly as she thought. All through her life she had been taught that she was going to be married to a prince, and that she was going to live happily ever after with him. She had believed it, too. She had been so sure. And as if to only prove it to her, she had had that dream and then, as if a miracle, had met whom had appeared to be the very same man she had envisioned.

And yet - here she was, in a fairly small apartment (at least in comparison to a castle) with a man who helped people with _broken_ marriages, helped those who didn't _believe_ in true love anymore. And then there was Morgan, so sweet and so charming with a heart that so reminded Giselle of her own. Sometimes it astounded her at how much her life had changed in so short a time.

Giselle blinked out of her stupor as she felt a hand touch her shoulder gently and heard the soft baritone voice of the man she loved so deeply murmuring, "Giselle?"

"Oh!" Giselle jumped to her feet, spinning around to face him, a smile instantly lighting up her face, "Robert! Good morning!"

Robert stood there, looking slightly frazzled with his mussed up hair and wrinkled pajamas. His blue eyes glittered with warmth and amusement as the sleep died away and a small smile crossed slowly over his face. "What are you doing up at six-thirty in the morning?"

"Oh, just doing some laundry!" Giselle beamed, motioning to her newly folded linens, "And thinking."

Robert's eyebrows lifted, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly, "Oh? Thinking about what?"

"You."

Robert blinked in surprise at Giselle's response. It had been so sudden he hadn't even seen it coming. "Me?"

Giselle's head bobbed lightly as she nodded, her face suddenly turning a soft shade of pink as she meekly caught his eyes, "And - and Morgan, too." Giselle quickly spun back around, kneeling down to put the folded piles of laundry back into the basket, "She really is a lovely girl, Robert. So kind, and thoughtful. She can put a smile on anyone's face."

For a moment, Robert didn't say anything. He watched her as she moved each pile individually, carefully smoothing out any extra wrinkles her eyes caught. Then, as if afraid of scaring her, he reached out slowly, gently taking her arms in his hands to pull her back up. Robert rested his chin on her shoulder, muttering softly in her ear, "She's not the only one."

Giselle's skin tingled slightly at his touch, and as he turned her around to rest in his arms, Giselle remembered the night of the ball - the dance they had shared. Her mind briefly flitted back to thoughts of princes and castles, but when Robert began softly humming the same song from that night, Giselle knew for sure.

He may not have been a royalty. Perhaps he wasn't a prince that lived in a palace twice the size of the apartment building they were in. But he was her prince charming, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

**END**

* * *

So... how was it? Let me know! I was thinking of doing one in Robert's point of view as well, but for some reason I dread writing someone so serious. XD We'll see.

Comments and crits are loved!

- WS


End file.
